Legend of Elefthrios
by Montey7712
Summary: Long ago he made a deal. To help the Olympians in a time of crisis. He's been dead since 792B.C.E. but was brought back to fight a monster, the gods themselves could not beat. Will Percy, Annabeth and all the other campers help Elefthrios? T.T I am not so good at summaries apparently...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I.

Percy's pov

It was lunchtime and everyone was in the pavilion eating. I just got done giving my offering to my father when lightning struck the ground of the fields. Everyone stopped eating and ran down to the field to put out the fire that had been started. Chiron ran over to me, offered his hand as I was pulled onto his back. I could stop this fire quickly without it reaching the strawberry fields. When Chiron reached the top of the hill we could see what the lightning had done.

No fire was started; instead there was a giant crater in the middle of the field.

"Oh, Gods" Chiron said "Please don't let it be this." He ran faster, there were about 100 demigods surrounding the crater just standing there, doing nothing. As Chiron reached the edge of the crater he helped me off his back. "Stay here Percy." He said not even looking at me, but down into the crater. When I looked down to where Chiron was going, there was a boy about our age lying unconscious. Annabeth was already besides the boy, and helped Chiron get him onto his back. Chiron, Annabeth and the boy all went towards the big house, leaving the rest of us in confusion. Before Chiron entered the house he leaned over and told Annabeth something. She nodded and ran back towards us.

"We're having an emergency counselor meeting." She shouted so everyone could hear. I quickly ran to her side. "We're in some serious trouble, Percy." She whispered to me so nobody would start to worry. Annabeth and I along with all the other senior counselors walked to the big house. In the living room the boy was still unconscious on the couch. He was wearing a tunic that seemed to be pretty torn up and in rags, along with some old fashioned sandals.

"Everyone" Chiron said "Let's move this into the rec room." They all nodded and walked into the other room. Chiron stayed behind in the living room, and Mr. D our camp director led the meeting.

"So," I started the meeting "Who is he?" everyone nodded and looked at Mr. D. He snapped his fingers and a diet coke appeared and he began sipping the drink.

"I" Mr. D. started "Have absolutely no idea." He took another drink and everyone began erupting in chaos saying 'how can we trust him' or 'how do you not know who he is.' Mr. D. just shrugged "wait until he Chiron comes back in here, I bet he can explain everything.

Elefthrios' pov

My head was killing me. I could hear shouting from somewhere nearby, in a language I couldn't fully understand. I opened my eyes and I was in a strange room.

"_Wait," I said "Shouldn't I be in the Underworld" _I looked around the room, and didn't recognize anything. Well, almost anything Chiron was sitting next to me. Except for the fact that he wasn't a centaur, I was glad to see a familiar face. _"Chiron, where am I?" _I asked him.

_"I will explain it to you in a moment."_ Chiron said with a smile. _"But for now, put these on. This is what people wear nowadays, Elefthrios."_


	2. Chapter 2

Elefthrios' pov

I changed into the orange shirt, and denim pants, that's what Chiron called them anyway. But I kept my sandals on; I didn't want to wear those closed canvas sandals.

_"So where are we?"_ I asked Chiron again. He smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. _"And why are you in a chair, you're a centaur." _

Chiron asked me something in a language I didn't understand. He rolled his eyes when I didn't understand. _"Can you speak any English? Was that part of your deal with Nemesis?"_ he asked me. I shrugged at him.

_"Well, let us go into the meeting anyway."_ Chiron said _"Just try listening at first, if you have any questions ask me, alright?"_ I nodded and we walked into another room. There were about nine people my age, and one older man, who I immediately recognized. Dionysus. He smiled when he saw me and got up and gave me a hug, silencing all the shouting people.

_"It's good to see you again, Elefthrios."_ Dionysus said as he pulled away from the hug. Everyone was staring at us.

_"Who are all these people Dionysus?"_ I asked. He looked at all the other people.

_"They,"_ He began _"Are the oldest of 9 of the 12 Olympians."_

Percy's pov

Chiron and the boy walked in, and everyone was still shouting at each other. Annabeth and I were trying to silence everyone but apparently Mr. D. could do that with a simple hug. And to make things even more confusing, they started talking in Latin, something most of us could barely make out. Well at least I could make out two words. 'Dionysus and Elefthrios' which I knew were only names.

"Everybody," Chiron said "This is Elefthrios, son of Nox. As you can probably tell, he's not from around here. Actually, he's not even from the past 100 centuries."

"What do you mean Chiron?" Annabeth asked "Isn't that impossible, I mean we all know time travel is impossible. So what is he even doing here?" she sounded a bit harsh, but we all wanted answers.

"I was getting to that" Chiron said sternly, looking at Annabeth. She took her seat next to mine and was quiet. "Before Elefthrios died in 792 B.C.E. he made a deal with Nemesis, that one day he would be brought back to life to fight a monster, the monster that had killed him. But you see this monster was also killed when Elefthrios died, so he had to wait in the underworld until the day the monster was regenerated." Elefthrios smiled, apparently he knew that much English. "Anyway, the deal was every time this monster was regenerated, he too would be brought back to life to save everyone. You see, he was the only one who could defeat this monster.

"Come on Chiron!" Clarisse shouted "We can take it on! You said so yourself, we're probably the strongest demigods you've ever trained." Others started agreeing. Dionysus shut everyone up by slamming his hand on the table.

"You don't know what you're saying, girl." Dionysus said "Even the God's could barely do anything about the monster. If it wasn't for Elefthrios here, the world would have ended a long time ago."

I stared at Elefthrios, wondering how strong he really was. He seemed to notice, and sized me up, and only laughed. He asked Chiron something in Latin, and Chiron laughed shook his head and answered the question. I could hear my name 'Percy Jackson' in the Latin, along with 'Poseidon'. Elefthrios looked shocked; he looked back at me and just smirked.


End file.
